


This Life Is Hell

by SilverDragonMS



Series: Creation of Alpha [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alliances, Alternate Universe - Bittybones, Death, Dogfighting type violence, Major and Minor deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7582804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDragonMS/pseuds/SilverDragonMS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bitty fighting rink. Edge had survived here for a very long time. Friends never last here, so why bother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Life Is Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Last prologue! Finale of the intros! Main story will possibly be posted every Wednesday or Friday, depending on how I feel it turned out.  
> This one was actually really hard to write for me. I regret my choice of backstory, but I tried my best to make it good like Moony's. [Freaking perfect story, if you ask me] This is quite dark, and probably late. Sorry.

It was morning. That's all Edge could really say about the matter. The "Ringleader" hadn't arrived yet, but many of the others had awoken. Attacking the walls of the cages and the doors, and the other newer Bitties were huddled in corners. Most looked hollow and a few were crying silently. Edge was watching the door that the "Ringmaster" always entered from. He knew that it was almost time for two of the Bitties to be picked, and then only one would return. He had a feeling it would be his turn soon.

A rattling to his right made Edge turn to see one of many skeleton Bitties attacking his cage, seeming desperate to escape or just bloodthirsty. He wore an orange hoodie and khaki pants, just like a normal Bro Bitty would. But this one had buttons where his eyes should be.

Edge could hear him mumbling after every attack, and another noise met his non-exsistant ears. Quiet mewling sobs from his left led his eyes to a Teacup Bitty, who seemed to be shaking. He was definitely new, as many Bitties in this Hell were used to everything after their first match. This wasn't new to Edge, he had seen many strange and out of place Bitties here, ranging from Baby Blues to Rays. Many not lasting past their first matches. A Bitty fighting rink wasn't meant for such types.

A bang echoed through the room, and a hush followed along with slow clacking steps. The "Ringmaster" entered, with leather gloves on his hands and the scent of tobacco around him. The more bloodthirsty, torn up Bitties stood by the doors to their cages, while the newer, more soft ones cowered in the corner of theirs. The "Ringmaster" smirked at the reaction his presence caused and began to look through a list in his hands, choosing which Bitties would leave only to kill one another in the ring. The "Ringmaster" gestured to one of the Grimby's and a Yan Bitty, both of which had fought before. Two men with leather gloves approached the cages, the Grimby handler keeping a too tight grip on him as he was taken away. The Yan Bitty, a Papyrus version, was shaking with tears in his sockets as he was taken out.

Edge relaxed upon hearing the door slam as they left, the "Ringmaster" having gone to precede over the match and money that the winning betters would receive. Edge then began his game of guessing who would return. He had a good idea that the Grimby would return, as he had never lost a match, and that the Yan was both unwell and terrified, not to mention that the Yan was probably starved beforehand. As far as Edge knew, the Yan had only been in one fight, and his face said he had killed someone close to him. It wasn't uncommon after all, but it did make for a boring game if the outcome was obvious. The Grimby would win and receive a portion of food for the night, and if his shelfmates were lucky, they would get a portion of it As well. That's how it worked here. If you were kind to your shelfmates, they were less-likely to give you a painful death in the ring.

He sighed as he heard the cheering through the door and moved to the left corner of his cage to settle down until the match finished. He had fought a few days ago, so he had a feeling it would be awhile before he was dragged out again, maybe a week if he was lucky. Sniffling and shuffling from behind him had Edge turn his head to see the Teacup Bitty had moved towards him. Edge could've touched him if he wanted, the cages were only a few centimeters apart after all. The Teacup was looking at him, his fur covered skull had pink tear tracks coming from his sockets, and seemed to want to talk. Edge grunted and turned to face him, motioning for him to come closer. There wasn't anything better to do, and the Bitty seemed to brighten at his movement.

"Um... S-so, what exactly is G-going on here?" The Teacup asked, leaning against the back wall of the cage.

"Well Tea. This is Hell." Edge started, smirking at Tea's shocked reaction. "Here, it's kill or be killed, and even then, if you refuse to do so, you get killed by the human's outside that door."

He was silenced for awhile, and a majority of the other caged Bitties had quieted enough for the people beyond the door to be heard quite clearly. Edge sat back against the cage with a sigh. Tea didn't try to make any attempts at conversation after that.  
A few hours had passed and the Grimby had died after five fights. Taken down by the "Ringmaster"'s Bitty, Boss. The cages were quiet as night fell.

~

Edge watched as Tea got taken through the door along with a Punny Bitty, who had fought in the ring before. He would have continued his game of guessing who would win, but he was rooting for Tea. Only a little bit.

He sat back in the corner of the cage, watching the odd Bitty next door pace around the cage mumbling to himself. He listened closely for the sounds from the ring, the noises of yelling humans barely reaching over the murmuring from the other cages. A bell scilenced the Bitties, and soon, the two men entered with one carrying the victorious Bitty.

The man with the Bitty placed them in Tea's cage, and dropped said Bitty in the cage. The men grabbed two others, a winged and horned Papyrus Bitty and a Poppy Bitty, leaving Tea holding his chest in the center of his cage. Once the men left, practically slamming the door shut, Tea moved towards the corner closest to where Edge sat.

"So, looks like ya survived your first fight." Edge looked to Tea with a pity smile. First fights were always hard, even for Fell Bitties.

He was met with the shaking form of Tea, only seeing his back as he covered his face with his hands. His tail was curled around his body, almost protectively. Edge could only feel pity for him, no one should ever be subjected to this Hell. Yet, this Teacup and many other docile Bitties had been forcibly taken here. Many straight from Centers or Shelters without so much as a kind word from the people who grabbed them. He knew all about that.

"H-he didn't e-even fight back... J-just wat-ched me... I d-didn't wan-t to..." Tea spoke softly, the pain he felt conveyed through words and body.

Gingerly, Edge put a hand on Tea's shoulder in a sort of comforting guesture. Although awkward, it was as close to kind as it would ever be. Tea seemed to calm down after that and moved his arms from his chest. Bits of some kind of red fruit fell out of his shirt and a pink blush took over his face as Edge started laughing.

"H-Hey! It's not that funny, you jerk," Tea responded defensively. 

"Oh, that's where you're wrong, Tea-cat. It's fucking HILARIOUS!" Edge only laughed harder when Tea pelted him with a bit of the fruit, missing Edge's face and watching it plop onto the bottom of Edge's cage.

"Heh, okay, okay. I'm done." Edge said, going to pick up the discarded berry. "Thanks for the peace offering."

Tea huffed in feigned annoyance before grabbing one of the berry pieces in his own cage and beginning to eat. Noises from the other cages had resumed, and a few had called out in the hopes that food would be passed around. A glare from Edge silenced them.

~~

Much time passed, and though Edge and Tea had been forced to fight other Bitties, a sort of friendship was formed. In a way, Edge was grateful, but he figured that good things don't stay put very often. They come and go from whoever' stay it happens to be, he just happened to have a week's worth. Tea was going to fight today. Edge wished for Tea to get through this one.  
The "Ringmaster" gestured to Tea and, to Edge's horror, the button-eyed Bitty next to him. He was terrified, scared even, for the Bitty he had almost considered a friend. Tea watched Edge as he was taken away, a sort of sad yet knowing smile. When the door slammed, Edge felt very alone.

The sounds of yelling humans echoed once again, but Edge wanted none of it. He just wanted them to SHUT UP, but what could he do? Waiting was torture, but when many more men entered and began to pick up the cages with Bitties in them, he began to panic. Sure, a fight with any and all who were still alive was fine, yet he only wanted to know the outcome of Tea's fight, but at the same time dreaded even thinking about it.

The ring was in sight, and soon, the cages were opened and the Bitties thrown inside the ring. Edge saw the button-eyed Bitty lunge at the first few that were thrown in, and only had but a moment to let that sink in before he was tossed into the fray. Magic was thrown in all directions as dust was scattered through the small enclosure. Edge ducked and dodged trying to find where Tea was, if it was but a small hope. He heard the cries and shouts of those around him, but as he approached the corner, time seemed to almost slow. A small pile of colorful fabric was there, dust covered and torn. It seemed like Edge's world had crumbled all over again.

With a scream, he launched magic behind him, successfully dusting two Bitties who had attempted to attack him. He ran towards the fighting, not caring who he dusted or who payed the price for trying to attack him. All he could see was red, and the ringing pain in his soul was all he could hear. 

A burst of purple magic flew at him, pinning Edge to the ground as he watched the fighting from afar. At least ten Bitties were still standing, and the button-eyed Bitty was headed straight for him. Edge started struggling, clawing desperately at the ground, his clothes, ANYTHING to get away. He didn't want to die. Not yet. Not here.

Almost as quickly as the fear came, a sharp, pain-filled cry erupted from a few feet away. The "Ringmaster"'s Boss had a Baby Blue pinned down and had begun to drop his HP down in an almost cruel and sadistic way. In fact, all of the other fights had stopped the second the cry was heard, and the Button-eyed Bitty had changed course.

"BUTTON!" They yelled, as a bone was thrown into Boss' back.

A few HP points were knocked away, but Boss had already slammed a sharp bone through the Blue's skull, ending his suffering. Boss turned to the Bitty, eyes enflamed with red as many bones were summoned. The Button-eyed one growled, hurling bone after bone towards him, while Boss sent some back. Soon, they were right next to him, and with a loud CRACK, Boss was dust. The fighting would have continued, but a loud voice had ended everything.

"I have the money you wanted, so end this fight and I will take what I was promised!"

They were all then taken out and shoved back into their cages, Edge could only gape at the one who had yelled. Piercing green eyes met his one working red light, and an almost pure white smile followed. Unsettling was the first word that came to mind, and as the cage door closed, he heard the Button-eyed Bitty speak to him for the first time.

"Do... You know if Button made it?" Edge turned and saw their face, almost distraught looking and nervous, not at all what he was used to.

"Button? I'm not sure I've heard of him."

"They said they'd bring him back if I won," they continued, "I won, right? So now Button and I can leave, right?"

Edge could only look at the Bitty before him. If they were here and their 'Button' wasn't, then it was only reasonable to assume that this Bitty wouldn't see him again. 

"I... I don't know..." Edge started, but then shook off his thoughts, "Do you... Mind sharing your name? I'm Edge, by the way."

"I'm called Stitch. Hey, if you ever find Button, tell me, okay?" 

Edge nodded, and the loud bang of the door opening made Edge turn to see that damned smile. An almost sickeningly cheery female voice echoed as each cage was picked up.

"Now I have them all~! It's time to begin~! My goal shall be complete, and you will help with the rest~!"

*Edge's prologue complete*

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless self-promotion because I feel like it!
> 
> silverdragonms.tumblr.com
> 
> If you haz art or Q's, I'm on there. Also, comments are a wonderful inspiration and I thrive on them, same with Kudos and Hits. I await your cries of pain. ^w^


End file.
